falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:New Confederate States of America
Hi this is my first attempt at a group. I tried to think of something that hadn't been done before. I'm pretty happy with the result I chanelled some really great energy when I wrote this one. I could feel the story writing itself. hey dude sorry but the time travel in dosen't go back in time but to diffrent dimenasoms ok ? : See, what you're mixing up here is the difference between time and time in science fiction programs on TV. Time isn't a single continuous line. Time is much more like a web where every tiny decision and happening spawns limitless alternate timelines, echoing on into infinity. Time travel is INHERENTLY inter-dimensional because of that. Time travel actually creates new dimensions every time it's used. If you're going to create a body of work so similar, you've really got to expand on it further to make it stand out, because otherwise, people are going to start assuming you're ripping off other articles, particularly if your additions come after them. : You might also want to proofread your stuff, because if someone does rip some of your work off, but produces a more-easily-read piece with a higher standard of English, you might still get the short shift if it appears you're losing at your own game. Just my $00.02. /--/--/ 21:57, January 2, 2012 (UTC) one thing the reason i wanted to put that is because it leads to the great exitis u know what it its if you read the page so just sut ur mouth and leave me alone oh and idin't know that u have interdimensonal travel ok so leave me alone two things your temporal gun which you say goes faster or as fast as the speed of light isn't possible thats why even in fiction things like video games the people who make don't put guns like that in it because it is not possible and your fictions pskyers they were created by mesaured fev doses and radiation that makes no scence because the fev even if measured would still make super mutants you would have to modifie it which if you read the canon fallout wiki the vault its called they tryed that to make them fertile but it did not work and the radiation would just kill them because if they get radiation before the fev theyed die over time. OH AND YOU STOLE MY FICTIONS NAME AND JUST ADDED CONDFEDERTATE IN TO IT COME UP WITH UR OWN FICTION TITLES OK happy now that i deleted it ok. : 1) Neutrinos travel faster than the speed of light. It's been done. : 2) Psykers in the original Fallout game were created using the FEV. It was injected directly into the pineal gland, the Amygdalae or Medulla. : /--/--/ 09:44, January 6, 2012 (UTC) : I sincerely Apologize for my outbursts.....Well it seems quite futile now, as you likely do not even visit this wiki anymore as this argument took place Years Ago. I was...quite the aggressor in these previous arguments and I Hope you will accpect my apology, If you still visit Here, I Apologize for what i had said previously and hope you are still on here. /--/--/Falloutking45 :